Como Dueles En Los Labios
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Esta es la versión sin spoilers... para los que conoscan la canción sabran que es de Mana, si no, ya se los dije ... es capitulo unico... AttE... su servidora Katty


Como Dueles En Los Labios. . .  
  
- Remus que no lo entiendes, tu eres todo para mi! Por ti deje a mi familia, renegué el apellido Black, por ti sigo aquí!!  
  
- Compréndelo tu Sirius, lo nuestro nunca va a poder ser, soy un licántropo!!!  
  
- Si eres un licántropo, pero uno muy guapo. Por favor Remus, no te cierres al amor, a mi no me importa la cruz que cargas, por ti soy lo que ahora soy, un animago. Por ti eh escogido esta vida. Por ti estoy aquí. . . y si nada de esto sirve al carajo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti y lo sabes y la única opción que me dejas es la muerte.  
  
- Es una amenaza?  
  
- Tómalo como quieras. . .  
  
- Por mi serías capas de morir?  
  
- De eso y mas. . .  
  
- Sirius perdón soy un tonto, sabes que te amo. . . vamos a intentarlo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como dueles en los labios  
  
como duele en todos lados  
  
como duelen sus caricias  
  
cuando ya se ha ido.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Estos han sido los 2 años más felices de mi vida Padfoot. . .  
  
- Moony estos son los momentos mas felices de la mía. . . volteo ligeramente su cabeza y le dio un tierno beso a su Moony. . .  
  
- Lo único que falta para que mi felicidad este completa es saber que ni Lily ni James corren riesgos y menos ahora que tienen a Harry.  
  
- Quédate calmado Moony, Dumbledore ya a puesto medidas de seguridad.  
  
- Pero mientras el este suelto, nada esta seguro.  
  
- Moony!  
  
- Esta bien Padfoot, voy a calmar mis nervios.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como me duele la ausencia  
  
como extraño su color de voz  
  
como falta su presencia  
  
en mi habitación.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Esa fue la ultima ves que estuvimos juntos recuerdas. . . Pasaron doce largos años para que volviera a sentir tus besos. . . tus caricias. . .  
  
Mi corazón decía que eras inocente, pero tenias todo en contra; trate de odiarte, pero nunca lo logre. Tus caricias me quemaban el alma, extrañaba ese olor tan característico a chocolate amargo, pero tu siempre me supiste tan dulce.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como me duele el invierno  
  
como me duele el verano  
  
como me envenena el tiempo  
  
cuando tú no estas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por qué no me dijiste la verdad! Por qué te callaste que Peter era el guardián secreto! Se que creíste que yo era el traidor y eso nunca lo podrás borrar de mi mente.  
  
Y cuando ya estaba a punto de dejarme morir Albus me llamo, me quería en Howgarts, sabía que irías a buscar a Harry. . . tu mismo lo decías en tus sueños. . . esta en Howgarts. . . debiste confiar en mi.  
  
Juntos podríamos haber capturado a Peter y ahora tu nombre estaría limpio. Ahora estaríamos juntos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como duele estar viviendo  
  
como duele estar muriendo así  
  
como me duele hasta el alma  
  
en mi habitación.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cuando entre a la casa de los gritos y vi que te estaba apuntaban con su varitas Harry casi me da un infarto, me olvide de todo y solo pensé en salvar tu vida.  
  
No podía permitir que se cumpliera el asesinato de alguien que para mi corazón era inocente. Además yo mismo vi el nombre de "Peter Pettigrew" en el mapa del merodeador, mis ojos decían "VE", mi corazón decía "ESTA VIVO, EL ES INOCENTE", pero mi mente decía "NO ES POSIBLE, HABÍA TESTIGOS!"  
  
Como dueles en los labios  
  
en todos lados soledad.  
  
Cuando los vi a los dos no lo pude creer, era verdad.  
  
Peter Pettigrew había fingido su propia muerta y por su culpa tu habías ido a la cárcel siendo inocente!  
  
Yo tenía razón, tu nunca habrías traicionado a Lily y a James, por más que el apellido hablara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como dueles en lo labios  
  
en todos lados soledad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pero por mi culpa escapo, casi matan a Harry, Hermione y Ron los dementores, Snape mintió ante el Ministerio y a ti te volvieron a capturar.  
  
No fue hasta que Harry me confeso que Hermione y el, te habían dejado escapar montando a Buckbear.  
  
Por meses temí que te volvieran a atrapar, hasta que el 24 de diciembre tocaron a mi puerta y era un perro negro, todo mugroso. Si no fuera por esos ojos azules que me cautivaron el primer día que nos conocimos te hubiera lanzado de mi casa.  
  
Tardaste mucho en aparecer no crees? Aunque solo estuviste dos semanas conmigo, fueron los catorce días más felices y embriagantes de mi vida.  
  
Tus besos saciaron mi sed de ti. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como me duele no verte  
  
como duele en madrugada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pero ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba. Voldemort regreso y hasta mato a un alumno, creo que su nombre es Cedric.  
  
Cuando tocaste la puerta de mi casa pensé "Genial ha venido a pasar las vacaciones conmigo" pero cuando me contaste lo sucedido mi corazón dio un salto tan salvaje dentro de mi interior.  
  
Temí por Harry, pero más por ti. . . mi corazón me dijo que no íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero creí que eran alucinaciones mías.  
  
Fue ahí cuando todo paso. . .  
  
Una lechuza llego, diciendo que Harry estaba en peligro y que lo habían llevado a Howgarts.  
  
Por qué no esperaste a que hablara con Albus!!! A no, tenías que salir de la casa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como me duele no verte  
  
como duele en madrugada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Todo fue tan rápido, tu corriendo en dirección a la estación, yo persiguiéndote y en eso. . .  
  
- Sirius CUIDADO!!!  
  
No pensé mis palabras, mi cerebro trataba de razonar lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Lucius Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew estaban a dos cuadras de mi casa. . . esperándonos.  
  
Eran dos varitas contra una! Y lo inevitable paso. . .  
  
- AVADA KEDABRA!!!  
  
Todo sucedió tan rápido en esos segundos. Tu cayendo muerto al piso y los otros dos desapareciendo por medio de un trasladador.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como duele en los labios  
  
como duele en madrugada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Y es ahora cuando vengo a verte aquí. . . a tu tumba, te extraño tanto Sirius. . . nada ah sido igual desde que te fuiste. . . si no fueras tan desesperado, ahora yo no estaría aquí. . .  
  
El hombre lobo se paro del suelo donde desde hacía ya una hora había estado sentado y tras limpiarse unas lagrimas dijo. . .  
  
Hasta la próxima Padfoot. . . por cierto. . . Harry derroto a Voldemort tras saber que por su culpa estas muerto. . .  
  
Gracias por la visita Moony. . .  
  
Remus Lupin volteo lo más rápido que pudo, pero atrás de el no había nadie. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como dueles en los labios  
  
como duele en madrugada... 


End file.
